


The Fake AH Crew: The Bad, the Psychotic, and the Sane

by PsychRebel



Category: Achievement Hunter, Fake AH crew - Fandom
Genre: Immortal Fake AH Crew, No Romance, OC, TransWoman!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychRebel/pseuds/PsychRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've seen things through the eyes of the Fake AH Crew: it's all fun and games destroying half the city, setting pedestrians ablaze, and wreaking havoc. Now it's time to see their crazed antics through the eyes of a sane citizen of Los Santos, who's forced to witness these horrors first hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Drunken Night...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fic I've ever posted, so I hope you enjoy it! Suggestions and tips are more than welcome. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**  
> After being away from this for a year, I've finally come back.
> 
> We've seen how things are all fun and game through the eyes of the Fake AH Crew, but how do these games look through the eyes of an everyday citizen?

Another lazy night in Los Santos. The Fake AH Crew had no heists planned for the day, or anything planned for the day at all, really. They decided to hit a few bars and just make a chill day out of it.

"Just one?" Ryan pleaded, aiming a flare gun at an unsuspecting man across the street.

"No!" Geoff shoved Ryan's arm down, hoping no one saw the gun, "We're just gonna have a fun night-"

"But this _is_ fun." Ryan grinned as Geoff glared him down. A couple snickers coming from the crew.

"We're just drinking tonight. We're just gonna get good and drunk and not get the cops called on us for once!" He snapped the last half of the sentence at them as threat to kill the fuck out of them all if they ruined his quiet night. Jack threw up her arms defensively, smiling, knowing if something went wrong it wouldn't be _her_ fault. The others nodded lamely and Ryan put the flare gun away, rolling his eyes. "Good. Now let's go." Geoff headed into the bar, the crew following him.

"Lllllllllet's drink!" Ray cheered, rushing in, arms raised, getting laughs out of the others. Ray didn't drink, but hey, any excuse to yell about something was appreciated among the lads of the crew.

After sitting at the bar long enough for the crew to start getting tipsy - well, most of the crew, Ray and Ryan just drank waters and Cokes - a girl wondered over to claim the stool next to Ryan. A tipsy Gavin giggled at the tiny girl, who couldn't be more than five foot tall, hoist herself onto the tall stool.

"Nice face paint." She smirked at the mad man of the group, leaning against the bar, shaking her dark purple, messy, shoulder-length hair out of her face.

"Oh, thanks. See, _someone_ gets it. Face paint goes with everything!" He smiled at the crew.

"So, that just a cool thing you do, or is it a cosplay, or...?"

"He's a fuckin' maniac is what it is." Michael laughed into his drink. The girl chuckled along, realizing this must be a thing he does often.

"Well it, uh, it suits you?" Her face screwed up in a smile, realizing how much that _wasn't_ a great compliment. "Sorry, I'm Sam," she waved to everyone, "I'm, uh, new to Los Santos. So I'm, ya know, tryin' to be social and all that." She waved her hand, trying to force a casual air and hide her awkwardness at trying to make friends at a bar. The crew introduced themselves, not minding a little extra company.

"So where you from?" Jack asked.

"Out of state. I was in a small town, but I've always loved cities. So I came here."

"To Los Santos?" Michael laughed, "the most dangerous city there is!?"

Sam laughed along, "Well, it seemed exciting! I've got a black belt anyways, I think I can handle myself." She sat up straight, giving off an air of confidence and strength. The crew seemed intrigued and decided to let her hang with them for a bit.

They drank and joked and even let her tag along with them to the next few bars.

* * *

"My songs know what you did in the daaaaaaaaaaarrk~!" The gang sang out, drunkenly and horribly out of tune on their way to the last bar for the night, stumbling down the street; Jack and Geoff holding each other up and Gavin poking at Sam's Fall Out Boy tee that started this noisy assault on the poor ears of those they passed. "So light 'em up up up! I'm on fiiyyyyaaaahhhhh~!" Geoff's cracking voice rang through the night.

"Oh! Oh!" Gavin squawked, stopping all song and running across the street.

"Gavin! Where are you going!?" Michael called after him.

"Check it out!" Gavin pulled a discarded bicycle out of a ditch and climbed on, struggling to balance himself, "Imma do a cheeky little -" he fell over and rolled down the ditch, bike coming after him. A squawk only Gavin could manage was heard as the bike rolled over him. The gang howled with laughter, Geoff even falling to the ground and the other drunks clinging to Ray and Ryan for support. Gavin stumbled his way back to the group, laughing at himself.

"Oh you poor boy," Sam managed to get out through laughs, wiping tears from her eyes, "The bike beat you up." She gestured to all the scrapes he now had. "C'mon, my house is only a few more blocks. We'll get ya cleaned up." She hooked and arm around his and took the lead of this drunken parade. In her drunken mind, "a few blocks" meant the outskirts of the city.

It was a long walk, longer than it should've been, to get to her house. Michael tripped over nothing and tried to pick a fight with someone across the street, because the dude clearly shoved him. It took Ryan and Ray - who were the only ones able to actually get a hold of the rage master - to pull him out of the road and back on their path. Not to mention all the other stops that were had because Gavin wanted to try more stunts, which just resulted in more injury.

The longer they walked, the more the skyscrapers and city lights dwindled; and the more the small neighborhoods and trees took over.

"Here's my drive way!" Sam announced, starting the run up the path.

"It's fuckin' long as dicks!" Geoff looked up the path that led into a thick group of trees. It was hard to even see the house past all of it. It didn't help that the house was on the smaller side.

Sam cried out in laughter, never hearing such a phrase in all her life, "Oh, shut up! Let's go!" She grabbed his arm, dragging him with her as she tried to run. In her drunken state, showing her house to a bunch of strangers from a dangerous city was the most fun and rational thing she could think of. The drunker lads also shared in this enthusiasm and ran past her, their legs carrying them much farther than someone who doesn't often out run police. She got to her house, arm in arm with Geoff, who had dragged Jack with them, to see Gavin desperately trying to open her door with his keys and Michael yelling at him to hurry up. The drink made them think it was somehow a race to get into the house. Sam run up, wedging her body between Gavin and the door, trying to get her keys into the lock. Gavin just grabbed her and they started a little wrestling over who was gonna open the door.

"Micoo! My boi!" Gavin cried, Sam pinning him. He threw her keys, hoping Michael would take them and open the door. They instead fell to the porch as Michael lifted Sam off Gavin, joining in on the fight. It was Ray who picked them up with a laugh and opened the door.

"You assholes comin' in or what?" The three scampered past him and into the house, Michael still beating on Gavin and Sam flopping onto the couch face first. Geoff followed in, finding his way into the kitchen to look for more booze.

"Scoot your boot." Jack shoved Sam up right, making room for herself on the couch and throwing an arm around her. She kicked at Ryan when he tried to take a seat at the open end, "Girls only, bitch!"

"Oh sweet!" Ray noticed the x-box and fired up a game. Sam only had two controllers so he tossed the other to Ryan, who sat beside him on the floor.

"Oh!" Sam jumped up from the couch and ran off down the hall only to return with two large duffel bags, dropping them to the floor with a series of clanking sounds, "You guys wanna check out my weapon collection?" She beamed, opening up the bags to reveal a series of sharp weapons. They were her pride, something she's been collecting since her teens. Always a fan of ninjas and the sort. Ryan dropped the controller, receiving insults from Ray, and was the first into the duffel to play with the "toys." She was beyond thrilled at their response. Too often she received strange glances and judging questions for her collection. It was a welcomed change to make friends who shared her love of weapons. She handed Gavin a morning star, totally forgetting that they came here to bandage him up. Though, she was quickly reminded when he managed to swing the thing into his own leg. One half of that night was bandaging up injuries these drunken dorks gave themselves and each other. The other half was spent taking turns playing games on the x-box, and eventually, they all passed out.

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. She hoisted herself up, head heavy and ready to burst. She groaned at the pain, she normally isn't drunk enough to get a hangover. She looked around to see she was on the couch, Michael, Gavin, and Ray still asleep on the floor. She forced herself up and into the kitchen for some Advil, only to find it was already on the counter. Jack was in her kitchen, making pancakes, while Geoff and Ryan sat at her table, Geoff drinking from the rum he found.

"Mornin'." Jack smiled, handing her a glass of water and the Advil, "Hope you don't mind." She gestured not only to the pancakes, but also to Geoff drinking her rum. Sam liked her rum...but she decided she liked having friends more.

"Oh it's fine. Thanks, actually, for making breakfast." Sam smiled before choking down the pills.

"Don't worry about it. You let these assholes into your house! It's the least we can do."

"Can I borrow these?" Ryan chimed in, the duffel bags of weapons at his feet and quite a few of the weapons on the table.

"For what?" she raised an eyebrow at him, trying not to laugh at the mess that was his face. His paint had smeared all over in his sleep.

"Murder." He said matter-of-factly. Sam laughed, happy to see they shared the same weird sense of humor.

"Nah, man." She gathered up her weapons into the bags and hoisted them to her shoulders, "The last thing I want is you staining them with blood." She joked, carrying them back to her room.

"I'd clean them." He called after her, she huffed another laugh. What a dork.

"Awww fuck a duck!" Michael groaned, holding his head to try and keep it from exploding. He dragged his feet into the kitchen, where Sam had just sat with Ryan and Geoff, and the first of the pancakes were being served. "Dude, I might just blow my fuckin' head off. That'd be _way_ easier than this shit."

"Well go outside. Don't make a mess of the house." Jack told him. Sam was digging into her pancakes, not thinking anything of the comments.

"Don't bother." Geoff said, reading something on his phone, "Go wake up the others and eat up. We got a job to do." Michael did as told and came back with grumpy and whiny lads.

"What do you guys do?" Sam asked, curious to learn about her new friends.

"A lot of different things." Was the only answer Geoff gave, and she didn't push further. The Crew ate quickly and departed with thanks and "see ya later"s, which made her happy. _"See ya later."_ So they did like her. She had finally made some friends outside of work in this city. Sam cleaned up after her guests, turned on the tv, and pulled out some comics, ready to enjoy her day off.

* * *

It was late, Sam didn't mind that, she never went to bed until late anyways; but it was late enough that the bagging on her door bothered her. _Who the hell's up and out right now anyways?_ She thought, making her way to the door. She opened it and was immediately struck with panic and horror. Her new friends were screaming at each other and shoving their way past her, slamming the door behind them. Geoff, Jack, and Michael all had guns out and looked to be shot in the shoulders or legs, Ryan had a black skull mask on and was carrying a missal launcher and a pink sniper, and he was covered in blood; Gavin had dragged in Ray and, oh god. Ray is what ruined her. He was absolutely covered in blood, it ran down his front, staining his purple hoodie and adding a sickening shine to his black shirt. He was gasping for air, choking on his own blood. Her hands flew over her mouth, shocked into silence. _Ray..._

"Do you see the cops?" Geoff demanded, Ryan dropped the missal launcher and used the scope on the sniper to look out her windows.

"Not yet. I told you, I think this place his hidden enough by those trees. They wont see the car."

"It better be covered enough!" He tossed a duffel onto the couch, money spilling out of it. Money also covered in blood.

"Hi Sam. Sorry 'bout this." Gavin gestured to Ray bleeding all over her floor, his own blue button down shirt and hands stained in Ray's blood.

"We'll clean it up, don't worry." Jack patted her shoulder, making her jump. She finally tore her eyes away from Ray to look at Jack, tears building in her eyes. She wanted to speak, but couldn't maker her mouth work. Her heart had jammed it's way into her throat. What the hell had happened? Her new friends, the people she had spent the previous night joking with, the people she had spent the night with, the people she had just seen this morning, what the hell had happened that now they were back, bloodied and one of them dieing on her floor? Sam snapped out of her shocked state enough to drop to her knees at Rays side and apply as much pressure as she could to his wound. Warm blood ran over her hands, making her sick at the thought of feeling him die beneath her.

"We-we need t-to call-" She started, wanting an ambulance for him, but instead received a yell from Geoff.

"We aren't callin' anyone!" He held a gun to her head. "If you bring the fuckin' cops here..." He didn't need to finish the sentence. Her eyes widened and her body shook as time froze. _Geoff?_ _This couldn't be... No. Why?_ Why would he? They were friends. Even if they weren't, Geoff was... He was a good person, he wouldn't...right? But there he was, gun to her head. She could die today.

And that's when it hit her. She had only met these people last night. She didn't know them. They seemed normal, but all psychopaths do at first, don't they? They were mixed up in something. And maybe they weren't so good after all.  _Someone_ , _please. Help._ She needed help. Not just for her life, but for Ray's and to help her understand this mess.

"Geoff," Jack pulled his attention away from her, "the last thing we need is to kill anyone else this heist, she won't call anyone," Jack looked at Sam, "Right?" Sam nodded slowly. _Heist?_ She remembered Geoff mentioning a job at breakfast, and looked at the money on her couch. _Oh god._ Criminals. She had spent the night with criminals. They've killed today. They were criminals and murderers. She had let murderers into her house. Slept with them here. Ate with them.  _Oh god. Oh my god._ Tears ran down her face as she remembered a conversation breakfast: _"Can I borrow these?" "For what?" "Murder."_ Her blood ran cold, she felt her heart pound so hard in her throat she thought it'd escape. The fear gave her a strange focus. A clarity. She was aware of so much, and at the same time, too much. The smell of blood, gasoline, and gun powder. The screaming of voices trying to climb over each other to be heard, like a mad white noise. She was still frozen through it all. Then a violent jerking beneath her brought her focus to one thing. Ray. Ray was coughing blood and criminal or not she didn't want him to die. Not if she could help. Not if she could take control of something in all this madness. Ray's violent cough had gotten Geoff's attention as well.

"Well someone help him already?" Geoff called, voice cracking. Ryan was still scoping out the front window, Gavin went to watch the back, and Michael was searching for Sam's cell phone to keep her from calling anyone, so Sam started to move toward him. Jack walked over, reaching Ray before her.

_BANG._


	2. Can Murderers Make Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**  
> Jack killed Ray. The only people in town she knows are murderers. What is she supposed to do now?

Warm liquid splattered Sam's face. She shook, eyes wide in horror. Ray was dead. Jack had shot Ray. Right in the head. Sam had no words. No thought. She was a blank slate of shock. How could Jack just kill her friend? She didn't even try to help him.

"Okay." Jack knelt down to Sam, a soothing tone in her deep voice, "This is gonna sound crazy, but he'll be fine. Better, now that I've killed him, actually. In about an hour, he'll be alive again. Totally healed up." Sam just stared, still too shocked to fully comprehend what she was saying. "And then," Jack continued, looking down at Ray, "We'll make him clean his damn blood out of your carpet." Jack smiled her sweet smile at Sam before standing back up. The others talked but their words were white noise to her. Sam just stared at Ray, taking him in. The red stain growing on his beanie, the black hair that stuck out from under it, the scruff on his face, his tan skin; she feared she'd never see him again, though her desperate hope said that Jack was right, Ray would be back soon.

"Sam!" She jerked her head toward the voice, "You got a first aid kit?" It was Michael, he was holding his shoulder. Blood dripping from a hole through his brown leather jacket. She hopped up, desperate not to lose another life in her house. Desperate to help, to fix someone, _anyone._ She ran to her bathroom to get the first aid kid and froze upon seeing her reflection in the mirror. Her fingers found their way to the red on her face.  _Ray's blood_. She shook herself of it, no time for that, she needed to be useful. She needed to be in control of what was happening in her own home.  _Help Michael._ She snatched the kit, almost dropping it, hands shaking slightly. Michael was peeling off his jacket and shirt so she could get to the wound. He was definitely the most muscular out of the crew, and received calls to 'stop being such a show off.' Sam didn't notice, she grabbed onto his arm to inspect the wound. Her panic-induced focus was back and she sat him down against the back of her couch.

"I need to get the bullet out." Talking out loud helped her think right now, though Michael thought it was a question.

"Well no shit! No. No, just leave it there. I've grown attached." He hissed sarcasm as she spread the wound open, jamming tweezers in to grab the bullet. They both hoped she knew what she was doing, realizing she's never done this before.

"We don't gotta worry about the cops much longer!" Gavin called, making his way to the living room, "I gave Lester a call, he said by the end of the night we're good to go." Relief spread through the room like a wave. They all moved from their posts and came to the space between the living room and the kitchen to help themselves to the first aid kit.

"Great job gettin' Ray out of there." Geoff spat at Ryan.

"Hey, I was where I was supposed to be! He got shot on the way to me, what was I supposed to do!?"

"I dunno! But I'm sure ya coulda done _something!_ "

"Hey, we got the money, can't we just be happy we got the heist to _actually work_?" Jack boomed over their bickering.

"That's 'cause Lindsay planned it." Michael was proud, even if she ended up not being a part of the job, her plan worked, "Face it, my wife's the fuckin' best person we got, _and she isn't even part of our fuckin' crew!_ " His voice strained, fighting back a laugh at the irony of the fact.

"Yeah, we really should higher her on full time." Ryan looked to the boss. Geoff waved them off.

"We're fine as we are for now."

"'Cause you guys look fine." Sam muttered, finishing her work on Michael's shoulder. Courage coming to her in the strangest form. She used sarcasm to relieve her own stress and fear.

"Hey! We did fine!" Geoff whined, he wanted the crew he made to do well, he was stubborn and he wasn't gonna compromise that with new full-time members.

"So, let's see how we did in the end." Ryan plopped down on the couch to start counting the money.

"Oi, make sure you give this girl a cut, she's earned it." Gavin threw an arm around Sam, talking like he meant to congratulate her for helping criminals hide from cops - and he did! - but Sam immediately shook her head. They stole this money, she wanted no part in it. She just wanted to keep them from dieing in her house! She wished she could just tell them to fuck off! _I just wanted to make friends. I didn't want this shit. I don't need this shit! I'm NOT going to jail for these assholes!_ She wiggled out from under Gavin's arm and walked into the kitchen. Far enough away she felt she wouldn't be included, but close enough she could watch them. 

"Eh, more for us then." Geoff smiled, heading over to help count.

"Way to go Secret Fake AH Crew!" Gavin beamed, excited about how successful this heist was.

"Well you stop with the 'secret' thing! We aren't doing that!"

"Yeah, stop trying to make 'fetch' happen. It's never going to happen!" Ryan shot at them in a mock-serious tone.

Sam sank into her chair in the kitchen. She took the time away from the madness to gather herself, and collect her thoughts. _Breathe,_ she told herself, slowing her racing heart. She looked into the living room, eyes glued to the criminals there. How could they seem so normal? Be so likable, even? They _did_ bad things. _But d_ _oes that make them bad people?_   Something told her, either way, that she was stuck with them for a while longer.  _"...by the end of the night..."_ Gavin said. Sam sighed, dropping her head to the table."Fake _AH Crew"_ He also said... Sam sat up, scanning the rooms as best she could from her seat, her phone wasn't where she left it. _Did they take it?_ She spotted Michael's jacket still on the floor behind the couch, the crew was on the other side in the living room. She walked over and dug through his pockets, trying to make it look like she was just cleaning up.  _Found it!_ When she stood up she paused. Ryan was staring her down. Even through the skull mask she could feel predator's eyes on her. She smiled at him innocently, hoping if he knew she was after her phone, he wouldn't mind enough to hurt her. She laid the jacket on the kitchen table, taking her seat and pulling out her phone. She googled: Fake AH Crew. The things that came up gave her a mixed feeling of horror and - although she felt wrong for feeling it - impressed, by how the fuck they managed these things. There were news articles on elaborate robberies, crashing planes and helicopters out of the sky ( _How in the hell did they even get those!?_ ), blowing up entire buildings, the list went on and on!

"What chya doin'?" A dark voice sang. Sam jumped, looking up to meet the gaze of a black skull. Ryan had seated himself across from her without her notice. She tensed, readying herself to fight if he made a move at her.

"Nothing." She spat out in a panic. He tilted his head at her, arms crossed. "I...googled your crew." She shifted awkwardly in her seat, "Quite, uh... quite an impressive record you got." She hoped not to anger him. She didn't want to upset anyone that could just let their friend die without batting a fucking eye. Ray was still in front of her door, laying in a pool of his own blood, and not one of them cared. She knew they could wipe her from existence just as easily, and with less thought.

A loud gasp and coughing silenced any other talking in the room. They all looked over to see Ray shoot up off the ground trying to catch his breath. The gang all rang out with variations of "Hey, man! Welcome back!" Sam just stared. Ray was alive. Jack wasn't just saying shit to make her feel better.

"I'm back, bitches. You miss me?" He smiled, getting up and walking over to the crew. Sam was consumed with a feeling of... well, just about _everything._ She was happy he was alive, confused as to _how,_ tired from feeling such straining emotions, and angry with him for pulling whatever stupid shit he did that got him killed, and fear.

Ray scanned the room, when he caught eyes with Sam. "Hey guys, she totally looks like one of us with all that blood on her!" It was amazing she kept forgetting. "Dude, is that all mine? Jesus!" He laughed as she stared at him.

"Jack shot you." was all she could say. She was beyond shocked. Helplessness consuming her. If she needed to defend herself from them, if it came down to kill or be killed, she would die. There was no way around it. They can't die.

"Gee, thanks man. You ruined my hat!"

"Well what'd you want me to do!? Let you choke to death?"

"How are you alive?" Sam stood from her chair to walk over, but still keeping her distance from - not only Ray, but Ryan who was still sat at her kitchen table - all shock and fear leaving her to be replaced with a stressful amount of confusion. A few of the crew laughed at her.

"I _told you_ he'd be back. We're immortal." Jack shrugged like it _wasn't_ a weird thing. "Oh, and you're cleaning that up." She said to Ray, pointing at the blood.

"To be more exact: we can't be _killed._ We do still age though." Ryan finally got up from the table and made his way toward the rest of the crew, noticing her hesitating to move past him.

"But _you're_ the one who _shot me!_ " Ray protested.

"How did that happen?" Sam yelled over the two's fighting. She needed to know. If she knew how it worked, maybe she could figure out how to properly defend herself from these freaks.

"Dunno, don't care." Michael shrugged, "It's just fun." He grinned, high-fiving Gavin.

"Well what happens when you-"

"Get _too_ old?" Geoff cut her off, "We'll let you know." Sam didn't know what to say after that, leaving a moment of silence.

"So...Shower?" Ray broke in, pulling at his shirt, trying to unstick the blood-soaked thing from his body.

"Oh, yeah," Sam tried to just accept the information she was handed as-is and move on, "Here." She gestured for him to follow her down the hall. "And I can wash your clothes for you too, while you're in there." Any excuse to get space from them, she would take.

"Thanks." He said, disappearing behind the bathroom door. She smiled. He was so casual and nice, she could almost forget how dangerous they were. If it weren't for all the blood and guns everywhere. The door was cracked open and she received an arm-full of blood soaked clothes. She walked to the very end of the hall, where her washroom was, and stayed there while his clothes washed, giving herself time to think. _They're immortal. Okay. As crazy as that seems, I've seen it... Which explains how they manage to do all that crazy shit I read... But... How can a person be so okay with causing such damage? Such pain to others? They're immortal so, do they not understand? Or...do they just not care?_ Tears started to swell in her eyes as she thought of all the people dead because of them, all the mourning they've caused to families, and all in the name of a game or a job, and how they probably laughed through it all.

_DING_

Sam snapped out of her thoughts, getting up from where she had sunk to the floor, to throw Ray's clothes into the dryer. She looked at the clock. _Already two._ _Or should that be_ _'only two', I still got all night with these assholes in my house._ She ran a hand through her choppy hair, trying to think of how to go about the night. Does she try and enjoy their company? Or should she just stay as far away as she could and wait for it to be over? Try to call the police in secret? _If it comes down to it, I'll fight. I can incapacitate them so they don't follow me. Or if I do kill them, it takes time for them to come back. I could make it somewhere safe. Maybe. If they don't find me when they wake up..._  She closed her eyes and sighed. The only thing she knew for sure is that she was tired. Tired of feeling scared, trapped in her own house, threatened, and worried. She wanted this miserable roller coaster to be over.

_DING_

She took the clothes and walked to the bathroom. The shower was still going, but there was now a brightly colored floral shirt and white shorts in front of the door. She walked passed them and into the living room.

"Knock it off, you asshole!" Ray ran pass, in nothing but a towel.

"Come here!" Michael laughed, running after him.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck _you!_ " Geoff dived for him, Gavin squawking as they collided. For some reason they thought it'd be funny to take Ray's towel. Ryan was just filming on his phone, skull mask finally removed, and encouraging them. Sam threw Ray's clothes, nailing him in the head before quickly walking back down the hall, a roar of laughter following her. She scooped up Jack's clothes. She _really_ didn't know why she did that. _At least they seem to be amused... Maybe that'll keep me alive._  She hid out in the wash room till it sounded safe.

"Hey, thanks, by the way." Ray called over the couch, hearing Sam come back down the hall. Ray had started the x-box back up and was playing something with Michael.

"No problem."

"That BITCH NAOMI!!" Michael yelled at the game. Sam realized they were playing her old Fuzion Frenzi game. Her game selections were _seriously_ lacking...

"So, boys," Geoff called from the kitchen, "I've officially drank all of the booze in this house. You know what that means."

"BEER RUN!" Gavin chirped, throwing arms in the air.

"Aren't we hiding from the cops?" Ryan raised an eye brow at his boss.

"Well, Mr. Mask-man, that's what disguises are for." He seemed so proud of himself.

"We brought disguises? How did I not know about this?" Ryan looked around for an answer.

"We didn't. But _she_ has a closet." Geoff smiled at Sam. They all laughed.

"Dude, she's half our fuckin' size! There's no way we fit into anything she's got!" Ray scoffed, eyes glued to his game.

"Girls wear baggy things sometimes!" Geoff whined in defense, "I mean, you've got _something_ right?" He turned to Sam, as did everyone else, waiting for an answer.

"Um." Her heart sank. She didn't expect to be put on the spot like this. She thought for a minute, trying to go through her closet mentally, "I got a few large hoodies, and a couple t-shirts that might fit, but any pants that'll fit are gonna be pj pants." She made a face, pretty sure they weren't going to want to run around in her TMNT or Justice League pants.

"Perfect!" Geoff threw his arms open in success, "Only the people with blood on their pants'll need your pjs." He said to Sam. Gavin would be the only one then, His jeans were soaked from dragging Ray in.

"Sam? My clothes ready?" Jack called from the bathroom.

"I'll check." She walked down the hall and grabbed her clothes from the dryer. She handed them off to Jack before heading to her room to grab all her larger clothes. It felt weird to Sam to be running around for these guys. They barged in after crime and murder, let their friend die on her floor, and now they were all asking for her help. She felt she should be offended in some way... She was certainly getting annoyed by it all. Jack was already in the living room, towel drying her curly, ginger hair, and being filled in on the plan when Sam came back. Sam dropped all her over-sized clothes on the floor and let them sift through. Then, she had a thought, "You guys are _paying_ for the booze, right?" She eyed each of them cautiously, tensing up at the situation. "I mean, you need to stay undetected, right?" She tried to sound more helpful than judgmental.

"Uh, duh." Ryan help up a wad of cash from their duffel bag, "Not like we don't got the money for it." She rolled her eyes and dropped her shoulders, slightly annoyed at his sarcasm. Though, she was relieved.

"Are you changing too? Or did you want to go in your pajamas?" Jack asked, looking at Sam's tank top and Supernatural sweat pants.

"Um? Am I going?" Sam expected she would stay here. Finally get away from these killers. Take the opportunity to lock up her house or run away or something.

"You're not?" Gavin sounded honestly confused. Why wouldn't she come with them? It'd be fun! Sam shrugged and raised her brows.

"I... guess I will. I'll go change." _Not like I really have a choice. right?_ She left for her room. What the hell was she supposed to wear for a night out with criminals? She decided on leggings and combat boots - in case she had to run from the fucking cops - and a hoodie. She changed and went to leave but there was a figure blocking her door. Leaned against the frame was the oddest version of Ryan she ever thought she'd see: his face paint a mess from the day's "work", combined with a white hoodie with neon spray paint patterns. Somehow, he still managed to come off as a threat to her life. Something in her twinged when she met his eyes, and she couldn't look away.

"Ya know," he looked her over with predatory eyes, a menacing smirk on his face, "If you do anything to get us caught... Well..." His eyes gleamed, "Let's say, _I'll_ be having a fun night." She felt fear return to her full force, and felt it sink deep into her bones. He chuckled and turned to leave the room. In that moment another twinge hit her, and all fear turned to a rage. _He laughed. This sick fuck's having fun fucking with me!_ She grabbed her baseball bat from her bedside. _I'm **sick** of being threatened!_ She swung it against the side of his head, _hard._ There was a sickening crunch and he fell to the floor. _I won't let you play with me like some cat with a mouse!_ She swung down on his head with another crunch.

"How _dare you!_ " She snarled through gritted teeth, hitting him again. And again. And again. Until she felt safe. For the first time tonight, she felt in control of her life again. She knew he'd come back. She knew he'd probably kill her. _At least I won't go out submitting to this crap._ At this point she didn't care if she died. She just didn't want to feel so scared and trapped and useless anymore. This night seemed to drag on forever and she just wanted her life back. She walked out into the living room, wiping the blood splatter off of her with her hoodie sleeve. She looked at the crew, who all gawked at the sight before them. "So..... He's gonna kill me, isn't he?"


	3. Fast Food and Drunk Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**  
> Sam expects to die, so why continue to play safe?

The crew (minus Ryan) all roared with laughter as Sam drove them in her car - theirs would draw attention - to the nearest store.

"I can't believe you did that!" Michael was holding his sides, convulsing from laughter.

"You're soooooooo fuckin' dead!" Geoff shoved her from the passenger seat, voice cracking with laughter. Though, all laughter was quickly turned into sounds of confusion and panic as Sam sped off the road and slammed on the breaks.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you people!?" She cried, twisting in her seat to look at the oddly dressed criminals stuffed into her much-too-small-for-six-people car. Her frustrated glares were met with confused stares. "I could _die!_ And I won't come back, I'm not like you! How can you joke about that!? How can you do any of the things you do? You kill and hurt so many and- Doesn't it bother you? Don't you feel bad?" She panted, catching her breath, as she waited for an answer. She was going to die tonight. She was very certain of that. So why not go out swinging? Why not go out with some answers?

"We only really kill people when we can't have witnesses, if that makes you feel any better." Geoff crossed his arms.

"Or when it's fun." Ray chuckled, receiving laughs of agreement from the lads. Sam turned to them, throwing up her arms as if to say " _that's the problem, you dick."_

"We're immortal, and technically _dead_ as far as records are concerned. Crime was the only way for us to make money." Jack explained, "And when you can't die, you tend to try some crazy-ass games just 'cause you can. It's not like we go out of our way to destroy half the city." She pouted at Sam. None of them very much liked being accused of being bad people, even if they knew it was kind of true.

"We're just havin' a bit of fun." Gavin shrugged.

"And we _weren't_ gonna let him _really_ kill you anyways! Just f-y-i." Michael made a face at her. Sam blinked at him, bewildered.

"You weren't?"

"No!"

"You helped us, we help you. That's how it works." Geoff said matter-of-factly.

"Plus Ray still needs to clean your carpet." Jack poked at Ray, who batted her away.

"Huh..." Sam settled back into her seat _._ She groaned and closed her eyes when she realized that meant they'd probably be showing up in her life again. _God, if they get me into trouble...._ She sighed. _At least I know they won't kill me. Which means I don't have to be so scared._ "Okay. Thanks. Let's go, then." She drove back onto the road, toward the liquor store. She was still bothered by the fact they didn't seem to care about the lives of people around them, but she couldn't deny feeling safe - be it in the weirdest way she ever thought - they weren't going to let her die. _Maybe being friends with psychopaths could be helpful if I ever got into some trouble._ She smiled at herself, in what situation would she really get into enough trouble that she'd need their help? If she ever got into serious trouble she was sure it'd be because of them.

* * *

It was a weird sight for the shoppers when the Crew walked in. We had Sam, Jack, and Ray - the only ones dressed appropriately.  Geoff - wearing dress pants and a much-too-tight blue hoodie. Gavin - in a three-sizes-too-small batman t-shirt, sunglasses, and ninja turtle pants; all of which were showing off his stomach and calves. Finally, there was Michael - who had gotten dibs on the leather jacket Sam had from her dad, so it fit him well enough, but it was paired with some Supernatural p.j. pants. _And somewhere there's a mad man in face paint running around in a little neon hoodie._ Sam shook her head at the thought.

"Alright, boys-" Geoff started, but...

"WHOOOOO HOOOOOOO!" Gavin chirped, him and Ray in a shopping cart, Michael pushing them down the aisle full speed.

"FUCK TRAIN HAS NO BREAKS!" Ray through his fists in the air.

"Fucking shit." Geoff groaned, rubbing a had over his face.

"Let's just hurry." Jack laughed, patting his back. Sam followed after them, not really sure what else to do. She was surprised she had to remind herself that these dorky assholes were, in fact, dangerous criminals. Apparently, the new found relief at the news she wouldn't die tonight was so strong it made her forget for the moment. But once that fully sank back into her, she became worried for the people around them. _Oh god, and who knows that Ryan's doing..._ _But, they don't wanna get caught. They'll beha_ ve... No matter how much she told herself that, she didn't quite believe it, though. She went from worrying for her own safety, to feeling oddly safe with criminals, to being worried about every stranger in Los Santos who happened to be out tonight. She bit her lip, fisting her hands in her hoodie pockets. God, she just wanted tonight to be over. She just wanted things to be normal again. She wanted to feel safe the way normal people do in normal situations. She...ran right into Jack's back because she was too busy staring at her feet.

"Doin' okay?" Sam was beyond thankful Jack was so kind and patient with her. It was hardest for her to believe Jack was one of these dangerous criminals, she was so sweet.

"Yeah. You guys done yet?"

"Yup! Just gotta find-" and on fucking cue, off in the distance of the shop:

"MICOO!!"

"FUCK F **UCK FUCK**!!"

_CRASH_

_BANG_

"Clean up on aisle 12..." Rang out over the shop. The three groaned, slumping in frustration. Jack and Geoff shoved the basket of booze and a handful of cash into Sam's hands, sent her off to check out, and stomped off to find their "children."

As Sam stood in line, waiting for her turn, she was greeted with the sight of Jack, quite literally dragging Ray and Michael behind her, and Geoff shoving Gavin down the aisles after them. They all stood there silent for just a moment as Sam stared at them blankly.

"You three are grounded." She said dryly. The Crew laughed - Jack and Geoff more than the rest - at the unexpected joke from this poor girl. They checked out. Geoff immediately started drinking once out of the shop.

"So, anyone else hungry?" Gavin asked as everyone piled back into Sam's car.

"I could eat." Jack beamed.

"Oh, _that's_ a surprise." Geoff scoffed.

"So, where to?" Sam, sighed, rolling her eyes. _Oh. Yeah. Let's just keep driving criminals around town. I swear, if I get arrested...._

"Wherever." Jack shrugged. Sounds of equal neutrality came from the others. Sam just drove to the closest drive through, wanting to get things over and done with as fast as possible.

She let each of them just shout orders into the drive-through speaker.

"You aren't gonna eat?" Jack asked Sam in a very "mom" way.

"Not hungry." Anxiety and stress will do that to you.

Geoff passed money to her for their food. Sam passed the food back to them, and they headed back to her house. _Back to Ryan._ Sam gripped the wheel so tight her knuckles went white. _They won't let me die. I helped them. They won't let him kill me._ She tried to calm herself, but it was of little use. After all, if he really wanted to, he could just kill all of them to get to her.

Sam's throat went dry when she pulled up to her house. She hated feeling such disrepair at her own home. She hated them all in that moment - _Ryan_ most of all - for doing this to her; making her feel this way. Even if most of them had been nice to her - or as nice as criminals can get; anger was better than fear right now. It made it all easier. Made her feel in control and safe again. She was the last one out of the car. She walked to the door, fists at her side. Whatever he had planed, whether he managed to kill her or not, she planned to go into it swinging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short. There isn't much left to the night and I wanted to get at least one more chapter out of it.


End file.
